The present invention relates to a device for gripping articles having various shapes.
In order to grip articles having triangular, semicircular, trapezoidal, L and other shapes, particularly small ones, it was necessary to machine gripping surfaces according to the contour of an article to be gripped, or use V-blocks and liners in combination.
But conventional methods are low in versatility and workability. Also, it was extremely difficult to fix a small article to be gripped in a parallel or vertical position with respect to an X-Y table of a machine tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gripper which is structurally simple and can reliably and quickly grip small articles of different shapes.